1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protection mechanisms, and more particularly to a protection mechanism for protecting an apparatus during collision.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus, especially a fragile apparatus, may be easily damaged, when in collision with other objects. Thus, the apparatus must be replaced or repaired, this is inconvenient and expensive.
Therefore, a need exits for providing a protection mechanism for the apparatus capable of protecting the apparatus from damage.